<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Eyes On Me by vanilla107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099487">All Eyes On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107'>vanilla107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrie is distraught, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Julie just wants to help, Kayla and Dirty Candy quit, Reggie is a mischievous boy, fixing friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kayla and the rest of Dirty Candy quit, Carrie is left heartbroken and crying in the hallway after a performance. </p><p>But when Julie offers a hand of friendship with years of tension threatening to break, will the two ever be able to reconcile?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Julie Molina &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Eyes On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you<em> quit!? </em>” Carrie Wilson screeched as the rest of the Dirty Candy girls, except Kayla, winced.</p><p>They had just come out of a spirit assembly, decked in their latest outfits, sweating from the performance they pulled off and were ready to go home for the weekend. The hallway was empty by the time they got to Carrie’s locker and it was then that Kayla broke the news.</p><p>“You heard what I said Carrie. We’re quitting Dirty Candy.”</p><p>“But…but <em> why?” </em>she spluttered.</p><p>“Carrie, we love performing but it’s always you in the spotlight. None of us get actual lines besides harmonizing with you and you’re always center stage! It’s not fair to the rest of us. We’re called Dirty Candy, not Carrie and Dirty Candy,” Kayla said calmly.</p><p>“Well Julie’s band is called Julie and the Phantoms!”</p><p>“And they can be called that because they have their holographic theme, and they all sing in their songs! In case you haven’t noticed, you’re the only one singing!”</p><p>“But we all agreed that I had the best vocals when we formed this!” Carrie argued and Kayla nodded.</p><p>“Yes, we did but you also agreed that after we all had vocal training, we’d all get a shot and there’s been no development since. We’ve asked you time and time again after rehearsals for a chance and you keep making up excuses. It’s not even about us anymore. You keep wanting to upstage Julie and that’s the only thing on your mind!”</p><p>“But…but…you guys are so good at dancing and-”</p><p>“Look, you’re making excuses again! Carrie, all of this can be avoided right now if you promise we can all sing at our next performance.”</p><p>Carrie was at a loss for words.  She stared at them as an unfamiliar feeling starting from her stomach spread to the rest of her body. Why was it suddenly so cold? Her friends looked at her, waiting for an answer but all she could do was open her mouth and nothing came out.</p><p>“Look Carrie, we love you but…you just need to give us a chance,” Kayla sighed as she took off her purple wig, letting out her hair, and turning to walk to the exit of the school, the other girls following behind.</p><p>Carrie swallowed a lump forming in her throat and she stared at them as they walked away. Dirty Candy was her pride and joy, building it up from the bottom up and now her members were leaving her? First Nick now them? What cruel joke was this?</p><p>“Fine! Be like that!” she yelled, her voice only trembling slightly, and they walked out through the main entrance to the school.</p><p>She shoved a History textbook into her bag for a test she needed to study for next week and aggressively began shoving in other books before she couldn’t take it, her hands and body trembling. Her emotions were getting the better of her.</p><p>Carrie dropped her bag, slammed her locker door and slid to the floor, curling into a ball and started crying.</p><p>At that moment she didn’t care who saw her but the school was also partly deserted of students by now so she could afford to break down just this once in public. She could cry  a little, pull herself together, collect her bag and books and figure out what to do once she got home.</p><p>It’s an easy plan and no one would ever know she cried at school. It was perfect until a familiar voice called out her name only a couple meters away from her.</p><p>“Carrie?” Julie asked, the concern could be heard in her voice and Carrie wanted to die, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She sniffed and tried to pull together the pieces of her broken heart for a second to get the other girl off her case. She lifted her head; instantly knew her make-up was smudged despite wearing waterproof mascara and shot Julie a glare.</p><p>She was wearing ripped jeans, colourful sneakers and a crop top hoodie with various badges pinned to it. Her hair was in its full curly glory and her signature star choker and ‘Julie’ name necklace shone in the light. She was <em> glowing, </em> like the song she had just performed with her band doubled as her skin care routine and that only made Carrie angrier.</p><p>“Yes Julie, I’m<em> fine </em> now can you just leave me <em> alone-” </em></p><p>Carrie couldn’t finish that sentence because suddenly…she <em> was </em> alone.  No Nick, no Kayla, no Dirty Candy…she was <em> alone. </em>Her voice caught in her throat before putting her head into her knees, her sobs wracking her body.</p><p>She knew that Julie had taken a seat next to her because the smell of coconut (the leave-in conditioner that Julie used for her hair since they were kids) wafted over to her nose. While part of her hated that the girl was pitying her, there was also a part of her that was thankful to not be by herself after Kayla and the rest of her friends left.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t have to explain the situation. I can just leave and not say anything. </em>
</p><p>But even then, that didn’t feel right. Julie didn’t have to sit with her but here she was anyway. Carrie wanted to shake her; ask her why she was <em> trying, </em> why she was sitting with her while she cried her eyes out, why she was being a comfort when Carrie had most certainly not been to her. Yeah, they had been friends but that ended a while ago and with the rise of her band, popularity and Nick breaking up with her, things only got worse.  </p><p>So why was she here?</p><p>After a few minutes, her crying ceased. She let out a sigh and looked up, preparing to look at the girl sitting next to her.</p><p>She turned her head slowly and met Julie’s brown eyes and her stomach squeezed in jealously.</p><p>Julie Molina, her ex friend, had played at the Orpheum and had absolutely killed it. Her holographic band even left her dad speechless and while she had applauded, it hurt. It hurt to know that Julie, the same Julie who had lost her mom and couldn’t bear to sing a single note for an entire year, was now thriving and was bigger than her or Dirty Candy in the space of a couple months.</p><p>It hurt knowing that they got a louder applause after a performance when Carrie spent hours perfecting choreography, buying stage outfits and singing with Dirty Candy-</p><p>
  <em> Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. You are alone. </em>
</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Julie asked softly and a fresh wave of tears presented themselves and Carrie furiously wiped her eyes, the last of her resolve breaking.</p><p>“No, I’m not!” she yelled, her voice coming out hoarse from the crying, “Kayla and the rest of Dirty Candy quit, Nick broke up with me and you’re everywhere! You’re on the radio, your songs are stuck in my head and I just want to…to not be alone okay?” she said, her voice cracking on the last word.</p><p>She stood up, opened her locker door and grabbed the remaining books she needed. She slammed the door closed, not noticing one of the photos from the door fall to the floor, and walked away, hoping that Julie wouldn’t run after her.   </p><hr/><p>Julie stared after the retreating pink figure and she sighed as she stood up and brushed down her jeans.</p><p>“Well <em>damn</em>…you try to be nice to an enemy and all she does is throw it in your face,” Reggie muttered, shaking his head with Alex and Luke leaning against the lockers.</p><p>She gave him a small smile and Luke looked at her in worry.</p><p>“You okay? She said some…pretty intense stuff.”</p><p>“I’m fine, how could I not be after that rocking performance?” she grinned and they all high-fived and cheered before Julie looked at the locker again, a frown on her face.</p><p>“You’re worried about her, aren’t you?” Alex asked and Julie nodded.</p><p>“I know she hasn’t been the nicest person to me-”</p><p>“-That’s an understatement!” Reggie yelled as he threw an arm around Alex and Julie let out a small laugh.</p><p>“Okay yes, that is an understatement but…she’s alone now and I know how that feels. Despite having my dad, Carlos, my aunt and Flynn helping me with my mom’s death last year, I still felt alone. Carrie…she feels alone <em> and </em> has no friends…I don’t know if Trevor even knows how she’s doing, and I have a feeling that he’s so caught up with work to notice.”</p><p>The boys shared a look before nodding.</p><p>“Okay Julie. What do you want to do?” Luke asked.</p><p>She gave him a smile before noticing a photo on the ground and her heart stopped as she picked it up to get a closer look.</p><p>“Woah…is that baby Julie and Carrie?” Reggie asked and Julie nodded.</p><p>“I…I think this fell out of her locker…” she murmured and looked to the school doors leading to the outside.</p><p>“Guys, I think I know what I’m going to do.”</p><hr/><p>Carrie sat down on the couch, her hair still damp, from the shower she had a couple minutes ago and unlocked her phone before looking at Kayla’s contact that was saved with a candy emoji next to her name. </p><p>What was she supposed to say?</p><p>Kayla was right. She had made promises to them multiple times and let them down. It wasn’t fair but how was she supposed to navigate it? The only reason she sang all the songs was because she-</p><p>Her train of thought broke off as she heard the doorbell go off and she looked at the door in surprise. Her dad hadn’t mentioned anyone coming over, so she got up and opened the door and nearly slammed it again when she saw Julie standing there.</p><p>“Hey Carrie.”</p><p>“Julie, what are you doing here?” Carrie asked, trying to keep herself from screaming, “You jump over the security <em> again? </em> I swear I should phone the police for trespassing-”</p><p>“Can you just cut the mean girl act for a second? I want to talk to you about what you said to me earlier today!” Julie exclaimed and Carrie’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>She thought for a moment before stepping aside and Julie walked into her house. Carrie closed the door before sitting down on the couch and Julie hesitantly joined her.</p><p>“Look Molina, I had a crisis today and got emotional. You don’t need to analyze me.”</p><p>“I’m not here to analyze you. I just want to know if you’re okay. I know how it feels to be let down by friends,” Carrie winced, knowing that Julie was talking about their old friendship but Julie continued, “The guys let me down at the school dance and we had a fallout but just because we had a fallout didn’t mean the end of the band.”</p><p>“You had a fallout with the guys?” she asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah, it was really bad. Nearly resulted in the band breaking up but we resolved it and I know you and Dirty Candy can too if you talk to each other.”</p><p>Carrie was quiet and she slouched into the couch, groaning.</p><p>“Why are you helping me Julie? You don’t need to do this.”</p><p>Julie shifted in her seat and pulled out the photo from her bag and held it out.</p><p>“I found this on the floor after you left…it’s not mine so…I figured it was yours.”</p><p>Carrie took the photo and gently touched it. She could remember the day clearly. The two of them had been playing in the garden when the photo was taken by her dad. They were smiling, both in sundresses and had their arms around each other. They had vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and made up stories of them taking on the music world. She had left that photo in her locker for sentimental reasons but deep down, she knew she kept it there because she missed the friendship they once had. </p><p>“Thanks,” she whispered, and Julie nodded.</p><p>“Now, let’s get Dirty Candy back together.”</p><hr/><p>Two glasses of water and a bowl of chips sat in front of them and Julie turned to face Carrie.</p><p>“Now, why did they quit?”</p><p>“They said I wasn’t giving them enough spotlight in our performances.”</p><p>“And are they right?”</p><p>“Yes but…I have the strongest vocals.”</p><p>
  <em> “Carrie.” </em>
</p><p>“Okay! I…I promised them that we would all sing together once their vocals were strong enough. When I formed Dirty Candy, we all agreed I was the strongest singer so singing roles always went to me while the others trained.”</p><p>“That seems fair…so what happened?”</p><p>“I didn’t keep my promise. I kept making excuses for not giving them options to sing and today was the last straw. They said they quit and when they gave me a chance to say whether I would give them a chance in the future…I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>Julie wrinkled an eyebrow and took a sip of water.</p><p>“Why not? It seems like this can be solved pretty easily if you all sing. If anything, the- ”</p><p>“It’s not easy for me, <em> okay?"</em></p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Being on stage is the one place where I feel safe and you-”</p><p>She froze, her voice catching in her throat and she turned away, breathing deeply.</p><p>“What...were you going to say?” Julie asked.</p><p>“Nothing. This is ridiculous! I don’t know why I’m sharing my stupid drama with you,” Carrie scoffed and Julie groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Carrie, this is so that Dirty Candy can get back together. We don’t have to be friends if that’s what you’re saying,” Julie said, her temper flaring, “I just thought I’d help because I’ve been in the same position but if you want to deal with it on your own, then<em> fine.” </em></p><p>Carrie watched Julie get off the couch and for the second time that day, she watched someone walk away from her.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did that! <em>Why</em> did I go to her house? <em>Why</em> did I think I could help? I know Carrie and her personality! It should've been obvious to me but no!” Julie exclaimed, pacing around the studio, and Alex looked at her sadly from the drum kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're pacing, Julie," Alex said with a small laugh and she stopped and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought you were doing the right thing. I will admit...we could’ve trashed her room if you let us join you...” Reggie smirked mischievously as he plucked a few bass notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips was undeniable. Luke walked over and gently touched her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you tried to be a good person and that didn’t work. Sometimes people don’t want help and that’s their own problem. How about...we work on a song to get your mind off it?” he offered, a grin on his face and Julie chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a History test I need to study for next week but I’m sure I can set aside some time to jam with you guys now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys smiled and picked up their instruments before Julie switched on her mic and Reggie started the intro.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter! While I am aware that Carrie and Julie aren't on good terms right now in the series, I wanted to write a fic revolving around their friendship! I love how I'm super obsessed with Juke but I've written nothing for them yet...I will be fixing that in the next couple weeks. </p><p>Can I just mention that All Eyes On Me has been stuck in my head for days and is honestly an underrated song?? Dirty Candy needs more love. If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment or a kudo! They make me motivated to write and make my days a little brighter. </p><p>If you want to chat on Tumblr or Twitter, hit me up @vanilla107!</p><p>A huge thank you to my beta reader, Naz! You are the best and thank you for everything. &lt;3</p><p>Stay safe!</p><p>vanilla107<br/>xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>